Goodbye
by Trix a.k.a F5C
Summary: one shot.... non yaoi... what happens after Hana's back injury and when he returns to school


Title: Goodbye 1/1  
Author: F5C  
Genre: Non-yaoi  
Pairing: None actually  
Archive: FF.net  
E-mail: chatterbox_shil@yahoo.com  
  
Read on ppl!  
  
~*~  
  
FLASHBACK  
*You are not to play basketball any longer. If you do, your chances of a complete back recovery will go down the drain. Sakuragi… let me explain your situation once again. When you crashed into that table, one of your spinal disc slipped out of place, when you continued playing in the game, you applied all that more pressure on your nerves. Sakuragi, your spine is one of the most, if not the most important part of the body. Paralysis could occur if you don't look after yourself from now on. You should not give away your future over a game. It may mean a lot to you, but is it seriously worth your future? I am sorry Sakuragi, but this is a slip notifying your school that you are not to partake in any serious physical sports or activities. I do hope that you will deliver it to your principal, and I will check to see if it's been delivered… I trust you with this, don't disappoint me. Other then that, your recovery is well underway and without further delay you are free to leave. All the forms are completed, as of now you are discharged… please remember to come back every Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday for your physiotherapy.*  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
His hand unconsciously snaked its way into his pocket, and he thoughtfully fingered the white enveloped which resided within its confines. //To give or not to give… that is the question!// he quelled the urge to rip that letter apart once again for what seemed to be the thousandth time since his waking moment that morning. //I have to hand it in… Doc said he'd check up on me… I have to do this, I don't seem to have much of a choice//   
  
They were walking to school together, as per usual. It seemed like an eternity had passed since they'd last done this together… in fact it seemed like an eternity since they'd just simply hung out together… but all that was going to change. He was back now… he may not be 100% better, but he was back.   
  
A small smile found its way onto his stressed features, a smile which didn't go unnoticed by his companions.  
"Oi! Hanamichi daijobou ka? Your back all right, or do you want to skip today?"   
"Mito… relax! I am fine! I am just happy"  
"Bout what?"  
"Hmm?" he turned to look at Takamiya and on noticing the concerned looks that they all had on, he replied "I am back! Back home, back at school, back with you guys! Just back. You never realize how much you'll miss something until it is gone" he ended with an audible sigh.  
"Hanamichi! I think all that medication has gotten to you! Did you just say you missed school? This from the guy who failed 6 subjects?" Yohei asked mocking a tone of surprise.  
"7"  
"Huh?"  
"He failed seven subjects not six but seven… all of them" Takamiya added cheekily.  
"Nani? Are you guys insulting the Tensai?"  
"What Tensai?" the four of them asked looking left and right as if in searching for someone.  
"NANI?! I'll get you!" and with that the four members of the gundam lay on the floor at the school entrance peacefully with oozing bumps on their heads.  
  
CRASH  
  
Craning his neck off the floor, he managed to catch a glimpse of the guy who had crashed into him.  
"Teme Kitsune! How dare you crash into the Tensai like that"  
"D'aho"  
  
POW  
  
"Gori! How dare you hit the Tensai for no reason!"  
"Baka shut up and stop shouting so early in the morning"  
"How dare you insult the…"  
"Sakuragi-kun you're back. Finally! Are you okay? Are you sure that three months is enough? Shouldn't you be in the hospital for a longer time?" Haruko happily piped in, appearing from behind her brother's huge body.  
"Sakuragi you're back! Are you better? What did the doctor have to say? Err… nevermind, we'll catch up during practice today… I got to go I got an appointment with one of the teachers now. See you later!" Ayako shouted cheerily as she entered the building.  
"Oi baka? Are you okay? You seem rather lost. It's good to have you back!" added Mitsui whilst curving an arm around the red head's neck as a friendly gesture.  
  
"Oi Hanamichi… let's go, we got to go to the office before class starts. Lets go!" Yohei interrupted the small gathering which had formed, and grabbed his friend's arm and hauled him inside the building, not bothering about the people who were still standing outside, rather stunned by the red head's lack of responsiveness.   
  
//This is what I'll be leaving. This is what I have to give away? Why? What did I do wrong? What did I do to deserve this? No more basketball… no more games or tournaments. No more challenges… no more proving myself. Proving myself? Hah! Like I ever managed to do that! All I ever did was make a fool of myself! No! That's not true! I helped! They needed me! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have won! But… they still need me don't they? And yet I am leaving them… I am hopeless!//  
  
"Hanamichi! Oi Hanamichi! Snap out of it!"  
He snapped back to reality and only then did he realize that they were in the boy's toilet. Yohei was standing right opposite him, while the other three stood at the entrance as guards.  
"Hey guys… what's going on?"  
"You tell us Hanamichi… you tell us" Yohei replied concern evident in his voice.  
"Huh?"  
"You're crying"  
"Nani?" and on facing the mirror he finally notice his own tear streaked cheeks.  
  
He couldn't recognize the face that stared back at him! That couldn't be him! It just couldn't! //When had I started to cry? Why and when? Does basketball really mean all that much to me?//  
FLASHBACK  
  
*Do you like basketball?*  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
Haruko's angelic voice asked him that question on his first day and at that point all he did in reply was blush like a lunatic. But now that he thought about it… yes he really liked it.   
  
The dam broke and with that tears streamed down his face as memories started attacking him left, right, and center.   
  
He was envelope in a warm embrace and looking through his teary vision, he realized that Yohei was now supporting him, preventing him from falling onto the disgustingly dirty bathroom floor.  
"I don't want to leave"  
  
"It's not fair"  
  
"I really love it"  
  
"I love the sport itself"  
  
"I love the challenge it gave me"  
  
"I love the people it introduced me to"  
  
"I love the rush of winning"  
  
"I love it truly and completely"  
  
"Why do I have to leave it?"  
  
"It's not fair! Seriously not fair" he trailed off in a barely audible whisper. He sobbed on and on, all the while remaining in Yohei's brotherly embrace.  
"Hanamichi! If you can't leave as you love it so much… then leave for us… and your mother. We don't want you to hurt yourself anymore… sorry if we are selfish but that is the truth. Hanamichi, you can't continue."  
  
//I can't continue. Leave for us and your mother. Kaasan… Gundam//  
Flashback  
  
Instead of it being the warm welcome home party which it had started off as, it ended in a totally different manner. Hanamichi sat on the couch cuddling his mother's frail body which was now wretched with anguished sobs. As for the loud rambunctious gundam… they sat quietly in the corner… trying their level best to keep their tears at bay. They all felt for him… they all wanted the best for him… but only he could choose his future… only he.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
"I know Mito… but that is why it hurts so much" he whispered softly, still within the confines of the brotherly embrace.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sakuragi-kun! I didn't think you'd be back so soon! Are you sure you can join the club already?" Haruko asked oblivious to the unnaturally quiet demeanor which the red head had in place.  
  
For the first time since he met her, Sakuragi completely ignored her and headed towards Miyagi, the new captain. He determinedly handed over the envelop and when questioned about its contents he simply replied "read and you'll soon find out"  
  
"Sakuragi… this is a joke right?"  
"What is?" Ayako inquired. On reading the contents of the letter, she turned pale and faced the red head with tears in her eyes.  
"Sakuragi this isn't true right? It can't be! You are the Tensai remember! This can't happen to a Tensai!" she objected, tears streaming down her smooth cheeks in rivulets as she just stared at the boy in front of her wishing him to prove her wrong.  
"I'm sorry" and with that he stepped forward and enveloped the quaking team manageress's body in a strong embrace. Every few seconds he softly whispered an apology and all the while he managed to keep his own tears at bay.  
"So you really are leaving then?" Miyagi piped out.  
"Doctor's orders… can't say no!" he replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders.  
"Baka! Who told you to go after that stupid ball? You should have just ignored…" Mitsui scolded but he didn't complete his statement as now small sobs escaped from his lips.  
"Hey! Baka yourself! I am glad that I caught that ball… we won because of that! And it was definitely fun while it lasted! I am so sorry that I have to leave you all… but I have no choice. Hey Ryochin and Micchy! It was definitely fun while it lasted" With that he proceeded to give his team mates a hug "Definitely fun".   
  
They didn't care that everyone was watching them, but they let it continue for as long as necessary. A lot of emotions were conveyed to each other through that hug. It was one hell of a fierce hug. By the time they parted, Ayako had managed to get control of her tears and the two seniors had just barged into the gym. Akagi held his sobbing sister in his arms while he gazed inquiringly at the red head in front of him.  
"It is true Gori!" Hanamichi whispered on meeting his inquiring gaze. He then proceeded to give his two sempai's a hug as well… one which was as emotionally charged as the previous.   
  
"Hey guys! Thank you for teaching me all about the game… I'll never be able to pay y'all back for that. I owe y'all big"   
He finally headed for the exit where his gundam was waiting for him. On the way to the exit he passed Haruko who was still sobbing in her brother's embrace.  
"Ne Haruko-chan… don't cry. It isn't the end of the world you know grin. I'll still see you around… but I just thought I'd tell you my secret since I have to quit. takes deep breath All that I did looks at the court thoughtfully all that I did… I did for you. Thank you Haruko-chan… to you I owe the greatest debt ever. You introduced me to this game and you motivated me so much. You were always there for me… and I thank you ever so much for that. Thank you Haruko-chan" he completed his revelation with bow of respect, and on standing up straight he flashed her a bright smile after which he continued on his way out.  
  
At the entrance he stopped…  
"You know Kitsune… if I had been given the time… I think we both know that I would have eventually beaten you" he stated confidently and then turned and grinned at the ever stoic looking Rukawa. Taking a final look at the gym, where he had spent so much time during his four months of express training, he finally turned away with a heartfelt smile on his lips and waved goodbye to those inside without ever turning back.  
  
//Goodbye//  
  
~OWARI~  
  
If y'all wondering why I wrote this… simple!  
Been itching to do so ever since I read the comic book end… finally got my hands on it and now that I know how it was… I've been wanting to write this… so here it is.  
  
PLS R&R 


End file.
